Un Pasaje a la Eternidad
by Anicullen17
Summary: Las Aves volaron en el cielo y yo junto con ellas… a pesar de todo jamás estuvimos separados.


"**Este Fanfic, está protegido legalmente por los derechos del autor.**

**!No apoyes el plagio! ¡Se Original!"**

"_Los Personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría"  
_

_**Prologo.**_

_La vida transcurre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A pesar de todo, sólo puedo decir que fui la mujer más feliz que pudo existir. Mi hermoso Edward estuvo siempre a mi lado, acompañándome en cada momento de mi vida. ¿Será que siempre estuvimos predestinados?... Ahora me daba cuenta que sí, incluso antes de nacer, mi corazón esperaba por él: el primer y único amor de mi vida._

_Las Aves volaron en el cielo y yo junto con ellas… a pesar de todo jamás estuvimos separados._

_**0000000000**_

"_**UN PAISAJE A LA ETERNIDAD ONE SHOT"**_

Las lágrimas emergían involuntariamente de mis ojos, el dolor que sentía en mi corazón me arrastraba lentamente hacia la obscuridad_… ¿Cómo?,_ aquella pregunta se me venía a la cabeza constantemente, ¿cómo soportarlo?, ¿cómo vivir sin él?, ¿cómo seguir enfrentando la vida, cuando lo único que yo hacía era amarlo como el primer día? Mi corazón jamás dejo de latir frenéticamente al pensarlo, al imaginarme aquella sonrisa hermosa que poseía y que me quitaba el aliento…

Acaricié la lápida de mármol completamente fría, mi mano temblorosa delineó las letras de su nombre…

_"**Edward Anthony Cullen Masen"**_

Suspiré pesadamente, cerrando los ojos al recordar todo como si hubiera sido ayer. Aún podía verme aquí sentada, vestida completamente de negro, con una rosa blanca en mi mano… dándole el ultimo adiós a quien fue mi marido por 45 años. Décadas de felicidad, alegrías, momentos difíciles; pero también de amor, mucho amor. De pronto, sentí varios murmullos a mi alrededor, eran 3 niños de entr años; corrían por el césped recién cortado; una mujer, que supuse que era su madre, les gritó y luego posó su mirada en mí, avergonzándose por completo por la actitud de los pequeños.

—Niños, no pueden corren así en el cementerio— no pude evitar soltar una risita tonta al ver cómo los niños se enfurruñaban mirando una lápida junto a la mujer.

—¿Vez, cariño?— dije hablando a la lápida, como si él me escuchara, como si en ese momento me estuviera mirando con aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que yo tanto amaba—. Los niños de hoy en día son muy traviesos— susurré—: eso me recuerda a nosotros, cuando nuestros pequeños solían correr por la casa— reí como tonta al recordarlo.

Vinieron a mi mente varios momentos: cómo Edward se enfurruñaba cuando los niños corrían por los pasillos gritando, entre otros. Pero, a pesar de todo, Edward los amaba con toda su alma; sobre todo cuando él era mi cuarto niño, jugaba por horas con nuestros hijos.

Limpié las lágrimas con mi mano derecha, dolía recordarlo. Pero más dolía la soledad que sentía desde que él partió para hacerles compañía a mis amigos y familiares.

Le hablé sobre lo que había hecho en la semana, nada nuevo, mi única distracción era tejer como arañita, una muy viejita por cierto. Sonreí al recordar el apodo que él me había dado: _"mi arañita",_ pues siempre me gustó tejer. Mi madre me enseñó cuando yo apenas comenzaba a escribir; siempre le estaré agradecida por ese regalo que me dejó, pues ahora todas las personas compran sus prendas en los centros comerciales, a lo que yo prefiero tejer algún sweater con todo mi amor para algún ser querido. Según yo, se aprecia más.

—Te veré en unos días, cielo— susurré mientras dejaba un beso en la fría lápida donde descansaba mi esposo, el amor de mi vida—. No te vayas a ningún lugar, cariño— dije cuando, con mucha dificultad, me puse de pie nuevamente y tomé mi bastón para ayudarme a caminar hacia la salida.

—Adiós— dijo el cuidador del _"parque del recuerdo_" —. La veo en unos días— le di mi mejor sonrisa.

El muchacho tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel y el cabello castaño. Muy guapo, a decir verdad. Para él era costumbre que yo viniera seguido al cementerio. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo a él?, ¿cómo dejar en el olvido su alma? Quizá su cuerpo no estaba conmigo, pero siempre lo sentía a mi lado, acompañándome en cada momento de mi larga vida.

—Adiós, cariño. Te veo pronto— susurré mientras caminaba hacia mi casa.

Sinceramente, no me apetecía en lo absoluto llegar a ese enorme lugar y encontrarlo vacía. Quería caminar; aunque nunca se me dio muy bien que digamos, siempre tropezaba y si a eso le sumamos mi edad… creo que no era lo más conveniente. Pero quería relajar mis músculos, respirar el aire puro, prácticamente me pasaba todo el día sentada en una silla mecedora.

— _¡__Estoy vieja, no muerta!_ — pensé negando con la cabeza.

De pronto, recordé el hermoso parque que estaba a una cuadra de mi casa. Caminé a pasos lentos. Muchas personas, impacientes por mi andar, me miraron con el ceño fruncido; algunas otras, se adelantaban murmurando cosas no muy amables que digamos. Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo?, tenía 70 años, no podía correr como la mayoría de los jóvenes, mi vitalidad poco a poco se apagaba. Ahora, simplemente, estaba en la cuenta regresiva de mi vida.

Llegué al parque, compré palomitas de las que vendía un señor en un carrito, me senté a la sombra en un gran banco y miré a mí alrededor. Sonreí cuando vi a una mujer que jugaba con un bebé, ella ponía gestos extraños al tomarlo, hasta podría jurar que era su primer hijo, ya que lo miraba nerviosa, como si fuera un muñequito de cristal corriendo el riesgo de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Aún podía recordar el tacto de mis manos al tocar un bebé tan chiquito como aquel…

_**Flash Back**_

—_Está Llorando. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ — _dijo mi esposo tirándose del cabello con sus grandes manos, sonreí como tonta al mirarlo, era tan adorable._

—_Tómalo con cuidado, cariño, no se romperá- dije terminando de lavar los platos de la cena. _

_¿Tan difícil era?, está bien, era nuestro primer bebé y eso era motivo suficiente para que cada cosa que hacía el pequeño pusiera a mi marido de nervios. _

—_Está bien, está bien, con cuidado, con cuidado_—_ susurró mientras sus sedosas manos tomaban el cuerpecito de nuestro Benjamín. Lo acunó entre sus fuertes brazos, acariciando a la vez la pelusita broncínea que tenía en su cabeza por cabello._

—_Te ves tan adorable_—_ susurré acercándome a mis hombres. Benjamín justo en ese momento abrió sus ojitos y aquel verde esmeralda me traspasó el alma_—. _Es igualito a ti_—_ susurré poniéndome en puntitas para dejar un beso en sus labios._

—_Pero se ve tan frágil_—_ Edward me miró nervioso, su ceño estaba fruncido y un tierno pucherito adornaba sus labios._

—_No le pasará nada, amor. Ahora, vamos a dormir_—_ tomé a nuestro bebé, fruto de nuestro amor, para hacerlo dormir_—. _Duérmete, pequeño mío_—_ canturreé mientras dejaba un suave beso en su frente._

—_Te vez hermosa, Bella_—_ Edward se acercó a mí acariciando la cabellera castaña que caía sobre mi espalda_—._ Me encanta el color y el largo de tu cabello, ¿te lo he dicho?_ —_ susurró con su sensual voz cerca de mi oído y a la vez acariciando mi cuello, aturdiendo todos mis sentidos. Siempre tuvo ese efecto en mí, era el único que podía hacerme sentir así._

—_Muchas veces_—_ reconocí sonriendo_—. _Voy a dormir a Benjamín. Espérame en la habitación, cielo_—_ susurré mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de mi hijo, el vivo retrato de su padre._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Acaricié mi cabello, que ahora me llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, estaba canoso y de aquel color chocolate que Edward se empecinaba en decirme lo hermoso que era, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada.

Pero, ¿a quien pretendía engañar? Nada era igual. De aquella adolecente de 22 años no quedaba nada, sólo mi espíritu joven. Pero mi cuerpo se encargaba de recordarme que los años se me vinieron encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mi adorado Edward, ¿por qué no me esperaste para partir? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme aquí... sola? ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan cruel la muerte para arrebatarte de mis brazos? Tú, que fuiste el único en mi vida, el único en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo y en mi alma; aquel que con sólo una sonrisa torcida secaba cada una de mis lágrimas, el que por las noches no podía dormir si no estaba entre mis brazos.

Dime, amor, ¿qué hago ahora que tú no estás? Aún puedo ver nuestros rostros de felicidad cuando dijimos _"sí, acepto"; _aquella noche fue la más feliz de mi vida, cuando me entregué a ti por primera vez, esa noche te juré amor eterno y jamás podré romper esa promesa. Porque aquí y en cielo, te amaré, por toda la eternidad.

De pronto, me di cuenta que nuevamente estaba llorando, sequé mis lágrimas con mi manito pálida y completamente arrugada por el paso de los años; me sentía incluso más sensible de lo que estuve cuando me embaracé, tres veces.

Sentí que mi móvil comenzaba a sonar, aquella melodía; _"claro de luna"._ Sonreí como al recordar cómo mi Edward me tarareaba esa canción cuando estuve embarazada, mi nieta Marie se había encargado de dejarme el tono de llamada.

— ¿Bueno? — contesté.

Era un número desconocido; bueno, de tecnología no sabía mucho, apenas podía usar este aparato de los mil demonios. Yo prefería las cartas arrugadas y amarillentas que tenía en mi mesita de noche, las que podía releer en cualquier momento.

—Hola, mami Belly— susurró la voz de mi Marie.

Esa muchachita era la luz de mis ojos. ¿Pueden creer que era la única nieta que tenia? Claro, tenía nietos, pero todos varones. Edward estaba empecinado con criarla cuando ella nació, decía que necesitaba otra Bella en casa, ya que mi hija menor se había ido a Australia a vivir con su marido.

— ¿Cómo estas, cielo? — pregunté, comiendo mis palominas de maíz.

—Bien, ¿donde estás? Estoy acá, en casa y no hay nadie— preguntó con el mismo tono de reproche de Anthony, mi segundo Hijo.

—Estoy en el parque a una cuadra de mi casa, pequeña— los pajaritos se acercaron a mi lado y mi viejo corazón no lo soportó, comencé a darles palomitas de maíz, poco a poco fueron llegando más y más.

—Pero, ¿qué haces ahí? Te puedes enfermar— solté una pequeña carcajada.

¡Por Dios, estaba vieja… no enferma! Ya sabía de dónde había sacado Marie lo sobreprotectora: de Edward. Era igual o peor; no podía ni siquiera resfriarme, cuando él corría conmigo hacia el hospital argumentando que se moría si me pasaba algo.

—Estoy bien, pequeña— dije sonriendo—. Además, estoy abrigad.

—Voy para allá. Espérame ahí— dijo antes de cortar el teléfono.

Lo guardé en mi cartera y miré cómo poco a poco las nubes se acercaban para tapar el hermoso sol que había en Seattle. No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, hasta que sentí que me hablaban. Mi nieta me veía atentamente, con su naricita completamente roja por el frío, me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Mami Belly— dijo mi niña abrazándome con fuerza—. Te extrañé.

—Yo igual, pequeña mía— acaricié su cabello castaño que caía sobre su cintura. Era tan hermosa. Ella me miró fijamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda, igual a los de su abuelo. Había veces en las que me parecía estarlo mirando a él.

—Mami, estuviste llorando— frunció el ceño adorablemente y sólo pude sonreír restándole importancia.

—Estoy vieja, lloro porque si y porque no, cielo. Deberías estar acostumbrada— palmeé su rodilla—. Pero, dime ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

—B…b…ien…— titubeó nerviosa. Mala señal, algo le pasaba a mi pequeña.

— ¿Quién es el chico? — ella se sonrojó levemente, bajando la mirada. Era adorable, ahora entendía por qué a Edward le encantaba hacerme sonrojar infinitas veces al día.

—Es que… bueno…

—Pequeña, confía en mí. Soy tu abuela, tengo la voz de la experiencia. Recuérdalo— le regalé una sonrisa y ella me imitó.

—Bueno, es que hay un chico en la universidad… estudia medicina como yo... es que… él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Es tan perfecto, podría tener a quien quisiera a su lado, a la mujer más hermosa de la facultad, pero... no sé. Sabes que siempre he sido tímida y me avergüenza decirle lo que siento.

—Te contaré una historia— dije acomodándome en el banco donde me encontraba, ella me miró fijamente algo extrañada—. Hace 48 años caí profundamente enamorada de un chico que estudiaba medicina. Él era el hombre más apuesto de la facultad, creo que suspiraba cada vez que recordaba su rostro, la manera en la que sonreía— dije bajando la mirada avergonzada—. Un día me arme de valor. No sé de donde saque la personalidad, ni el valor, solo dije "_¿Qué pierdo?... absolutamente nada"_. Lo llamé hacia los jardines de la universidad y le dije lo que sentía. Sin pensar que aquella declaración cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

_Flash Back_

_Nos sentamos en el césped. El cielo estaba anaranjado producto del sol que se escondía. Era un momento completamente mágico, tan perfecto, ideal para comenzar a dejar mis miedos atrás. Así que tomé mis libros y me senté frente a él. No podía evitar ponerme nerviosa ante su presencia._

—_Necesito hablarte… decirte algo_—_ dije mirando mis manos completamente sudadas. No creí que estaría tan nerviosa pero, ¡rayos!, su mirada intimidaba a cualquiera._

— ¿_Dime, Isabella?_ —_ dijo en un susurro, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa torcida que prácticamente me dejaba tirada en el piso con un colapso mental._

—_Bella- le corregí. Él ensancho aún más su hermosa sonrisa, mostrándome todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes. _

_Estaba perdida, lo podía sentir, un ser así jamás correspondería a mis sentimientos, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando lo llamé para hablar a solas? Ahora sería el hazme reír de todo el mundo._

—_Está bien, Bella. ¿Qué sucede?_ —_ se enderezó un poco. Nuestros rostros quedaron a muy poca distancia, lo que no me ayudó mucho. Podía ver cómo sus ojos estaban aún más claros a causa de la luz del sol, que se reflejaba en su rostro de ángel._

—_Yo… yo…_—_ tartamudeé, por un momento no me sentí capaz, pero recordé cómo mi madre me decía que no perdería nada_—._ Yo… yo… te quiero, Edward. No me interesa si tú a mí no. Llevo muchos meses guardando esto aquí_—_ toqué mi corazón con lágrimas en mis ojos_—._ No lo podía seguir ocultando_—_ el muy tonto sonrió, ¿¡se estaba burlando de mi!? –. ¡No te burles!_—_ dije seria. Sí, definitivamente había sido una mala idea._

—_No me burlo, Bella. Yo también te quiero. Es sólo que me hubiera gustado tener el valor que tú tienes ahora, para decírtelo_—_ mi corazón golpeó con fuerza mi pecho ¡el me quería! _

_Me parecía irreal. _

_Él, un ser tan divino, tan mágico, tan… tan perfecto; se fijaba en alguien como yo. De pronto se levantó del césped y me ayudó estirando sus manos para levantarme. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo._

—_De ahora en adelante, todos los días de mi vida, te recordaré lo mucho que te quiero, mi Bella… arañita_—_ dijo entre susurros mientras mis lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas. _

_Él se acercó poco a poco, nuestros labios se rozaron por primera vez, aquello era estar en el mismo cielo. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos; su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, explorando todo a su paso. Jamás había besado a alguien, pero ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida._

_**Fin Flash back.**_

—Aquel fue el mejor beso de mi vida— dije tocando mis labios.

De pronto recordé que no estaba sola. ¡Vaya cara de tonta enamorada que habré puesto! Miré a mi nieta fijamente, volviendo al tema inicial de la conversación.

—Pequeña, debes tener el valor para decirle lo que sientes. Eres hermosa, tanto o más como tu abuelo.

— ¿Estaban muy enamorados? — preguntó de pronto, mirándome con ojitos curiosos. Asentí levemente.

—Mucho, hijita. Jamás amé a nadie en mi vida como lo amé a él.

—Cuéntame más de aquella historia, Mami Belly. Jamás me has dicho… tu noche de bodas— dijo sonrojándose y yo, la verdad, no me quedé atrás.

Ambas nos reímos por sonrojarnos al mismo instante.

—Está bien, bebé…

_**Flash Back.**_

—_Soy una princesa_—_ dije mirándome en el espejo de la habitación de Alice, mi hermana._

—_Eres la princesa más linda que haya existido, hermana_—_ dijo ella acariciando su hinchado vientre._

—_Pero… no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa. _

— ¿_Lo dices por esto?_ —_ apuntó hacia su vientre de 5 meses. Me puse colorada como un tomate, ¡válgame dios!, que situación más bochornosa._

—_Sí, es casi… vergonzoso, que todo el mundo sepa que hoy dejaré de ser virgen._

—_Jajaja, ¡cómo eres, Bella! Es algo normal_—_ mi hermana mayor acarició mi mejilla. _

_¿Qué haría yo sin ella?, era como una segunda madre para mí. Siempre cuidándome y protegiéndome._

—A_demás, Edward te ama. Será una unión mutua. No tienes nada que temer_—_ besó mi frente y me sonrió._

_La boda pasó rápidamente. La verdad, no presté mucha atención, mis ojos y todos mis sentidos apuntaban hacia el hombre que estaba a mi lado… con su smoking pulcro y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Aun podía recordar cómo sus ojos se humedecieron al verme llegar a la iglesia acompañada de mi padre._

—_Eres la novia más hermosa que haya pisado la tierra, arañita_—_ susurró cuando mi padre me entrego a él. Yo sólo pude regalarle una sonrisa._

—_Puede besar a la novia_—_ dijo el sacerdote. Miré a todos aturdida y soltaron una risita. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que miraba a Edward como una verdadera tonta._

_Él me besó lentamente, como una suave pluma que se deslizaba en mis labios. Era perfecto, todo en él, jamás lo dejaría de amar._

_La recepción fue hermosa, todo el mundo nos felicitaba. ¡Carlisle y Esme estaban tan felices de que Edward hubiera encontrado el amor!, ellos siempre fueron muy amables conmigo. Mis padres me felicitaron; René, mi madre, estaba llorando y Charlie le acariciaba los brazos; Alice y Jasper, como siempre, hermosos, sus sonrisas y brindándome el apoyo que siempre nos habían dado; se los agradecería por el resto de mi vida. Y la hermana de Edward, Rosalie, con su esposo Emmett; nuestros amigos y compañeros de la facultad… eran tantas las personas que nos desearon un "feliz para siempre"_

_Sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a la habitación del hotel, en la cual nos quedaríamos esa noche. Tomamos una copa de champagne, él me acarició el rostro suavemente, juntó nuestras frentes y susurró las palabras más hermosas que alguien puede oír._

—_Daría mi vida por ti, arañita. Ésta noche…_—_ tragó en seco_—:_ ésta noche te haré el amor, demostrando que todo lo que siento por ti es infinito, que va mas allá de esta vida_—_ cerré los ojos, entregándome a las sensaciones por completo._

_Me despojó de mi vestido blanco con mucha ternura, repartiendo besos por mis hombros y clavícula. Sus manos parecían una leve caricia, me estremecía de pies a cabeza ante las infinitas sensaciones que producía en mi cuerpo. Mis manos temblorosas acariciaron su pecho por encima de la camisa, poco a poco los botones se fueron soltando; por primera vez, vi el pecho de mi Edward, tenia algunos vellos, lo que lo hacía más varonil (si es que se podía). Besé sus labios y poco a poco sentí como una parte de él comenzaba a despertar, producto de mis caricias._

—_Eres perfecta_—_ susurró mirándome sin reparos cuando estuvimos desnudos._

—_Tú eres perfecto, mi amor. Hazme el amor, hazme recordar este día por siempre_—_ susurré acariciando su cabello broncíneo._

_Él juntó nuestras frentes y besó mis labios suavemente mientras entraba despacio en mi inexplorada cavidad. Sentí algo de molestia al comienzo, pero todo pasó a segundo plano cuando vi su expresión de total entrega._

—_Te amo, mi Bella. _

—_Te amo, ángel_—_ dije soltando un pequeño gemido. _

_Él comenzó a moverse dentro de mí de manera dulce, tierna. Mis uñas estaban clavadas en su espalda, parecía excitarlo aún más. Después de unos minutos terminamos con la mejor de las sensaciones, entonces estuvimos completos, fuimos uno… para toda la eternidad._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

—Es Hermoso, mami Belly— susurró mi nieta casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Me encantaría tanto encontrar el amor de mi vida. Pocos tienen la dicha de decir: "él es el correcto".

—Eso el tiempo lo dirá, pequeña. Pero no todo fue color de rosa— suspiré.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque…

_**Flash Back**_

— _¿¡Quien es ella Edward!?_ — _le grité con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_No es nadie, amor. Ya te he dicho es Heidi, sólo mi secretaria_—_ su ceño estaba fruncido y me miraba serio. Aquella mujer le prácticamente estaba poniendo sus senos en la cara de él cuando entre a su consulta._

— _¡TE COQUETEA!_ —_ le dije enfurruñada mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Él sonrió, ¡lo que me faltaba!_ —._ No pongas esa sonrisita, Edward. ¡Yo en tu lugar no me estaría riendo! ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera entrado con alguno de los niños? _

— _¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Si tengo la esposa mas celosa del Estado_—_ se acercó a mí con un paso gracioso, moviendo sus brazos y sus piernas al mismo tiempo. Lo miré de reojo y no pude evitar sonreír ¡era tan tierno y adorable!_ —_. Y los niños… pues fue mucho mejor que no los trajeras_—_ me tomó de la cintura._

—_Suéltame. Tú bien que te dejas querer por ella, ¿cierto?_ —_ lo miré con un puchero en los labios, el negó con la cabeza_—._ Tiene senos del porte de mi cabeza_—_ soltó una sonora carcajada._

—_Jajaja, mi arañita. Sabes que sólo deseo solo un par de… esas_—_ dijo mirando descaradamente mis pechos_—:_ y son los tuyos_—_ no me dejó ni respirar cuando rápidamente se apoderó de mis labios, acariciándome por completo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La boquita de mi nieta se volvió una perfecta "o", no pude evitar sonreír.

— ¿Qué paso con ella? — una sonrisa malvada adornó mis labios y mi nieta rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca.

—Edward la despidió esa misma tarde. La verdad, es que después me sentí algo culpable— dije avergonzada–. Pero la mujer era una descarada.

—Jajaja. ¿Mami, qué sentiste cuando… cuando murió el abuelo?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? El mundo se me vino encima— mi voz se quebró.

—Tranquila, mami… si no quieres hablar de ello… no te preocupes— dijo secándome una lágrima que se escapó de mis ojos.

—No, está bien, hijita. Después de casi 2 años es imposible no seguir extrañándolo… extrañar cómo día a día me besaba al irse al trabajo, cómo se enfurruñaba cuando yo no quería ver algún programa de televisión que él sí— sonreí—. Éramos un par de niños, incluso a esta edad. Él es todo para mi, aunque ya no esté aquí— dije mirando el cielo. Sabía que desde algún lugar me cuidaba.

—Eran el uno para el otro— susurró mi pequeña Marie sonriendo y acariciando la palma de mi manito arrugada.

—No, hija… _SOMOS_ el uno para el otro— declaré sonriendo.

Cerré los ojos, viendo a Edward de 24 años en mi mente… con aquel rostro de ángel y cómo con el pasar de los años nos fuimos apagando; con su rostro arrugadito, cómo tosía por las noches, cuando comenzó a tener dificultades para caminar y tenía que apoyarse con bastón; igual que yo en este momento.

—Ustedes… ¿ustedes estuvieron juntos hasta que él falleció? — susurró mi nieta un poco avergonzada.

—No, bebé, era casi imposible. Si bien, la pasión es un factor importante en cualquier relación, él se cansaba muy rápido; bueno, yo también. Los últimos años sólo dormíamos abrazados como dos niños, sin segundas intenciones. Sólo caricias y besos. Pero siempre nos encargamos de recordarnos todos los días cuánto nos amábamos— sequé mis lágrimas. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Bueno… eso me consta. Siempre que los iba a visitar estaban abrazados como dos cómplices, jamás vi a una pareja tan complementada; tan… unida, como lo eran ustedes.

—Tu familia será igual, hijita. Jamás lo dudes. Ahora, tienes que decirle a aquel muchacho lo que sientes por él. No pierdes nada. Además, eres hermosa, ¿por qué tendría que decirte que no?

—Soy realista— dijo bajando la mirada.

—Yo también, bebé. Por eso te lo digo, ve y cuéntale. Yo necesito descansar— me levanté estirando mi espalda, dolía un poco pero a estas alturas no me podía quejar.

— ¿Te llevo a casa? — preguntó

—No, Hija. El día esta hermoso— dije mirando el cielo—. Quiero descansar.

— ¿Estás segura que estás bien? — Marie me miró interrogante, algo confundida. La conocía tan bien que era capaz de casi leerle la mente.

—Sí, pequeña. ¿Por qué no abría de estarlo? — acaricié su níveo rostro en forma de corazón, igual al de mi suegra Esme.

—Mami Belly… no sé. Voy a dejarte, te puede pasar algo.

—No es necesario, ve y se feliz. ¿Me lo prometes? — susurré mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella mujercita era la luz de mis ojos, ella había elegido la misma carrera que nosotros, sus abuelos, habíamos elegido: medicina. Ella era la más parecida a nosotros. Sabía que sería feliz.

—Lo prometo. Pero... pero... — tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos rápidamente se volvieron húmedos.

—Pero nada, pequeña. Te amo y te veré luego— sin más besé su mejilla y le di una bendición. Ella me abrazó con fuerza como si me fuera a ir a otra parte.

watch?v=AGgfXc-ZToQ

—Te amo, Mami Belly— susurró intensificando su abrazo. Besé su frente y me alejé de ella.

Mientras caminaba miraba a los niños que recién comenzaban a vivir, a las jóvenes parejas casi devorándose en las bancas; negué con la cabeza, si Edward hubiera visto un espectáculo así se hubiera muerto de la impresión. Tan correcto que era, cuando en la cama era aún peor.

Llegué a mi casa a los 20 minutos. Dejé mi abrigo en el perchero, me dirigí hacia la cocina, me preparé un café cargado y dejé mi bastón a un lado… quería recorrer mi casa.

Con mucha dificultad subí las escaleras, me reía de mí misma al ver cómo las piernas no me daban lo suficiente, antes prácticamente llegaba a volar al subir. Pero con los años todo cambiaba. Llegué al segundo piso y poco a poco fui prendiendo las luces de cada habitación. Primero la de Benjamín, las paredes aún tenían ese papel azul con peces de colores; no pude evitar sonreír al recordar cómo jugaba con sus trenes tirado en el suelo por días y noches, cómo me miraba con sus ojitos cuando lo miraba jugar… pero con la diferencia que en este momento no se encontraba absolutamente nadie. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi pequeño Anthony, mi pequeño gruñón. Siempre con su ceño fruncido, igual que su padre, recordé cómo se enfurruñaba cuando no le hacían en el gusto ¡era tan adorable! Ésta vez entré a la habitación, el polvo se colaba en cada adorno, cerré los ojos y por un momento sentí las voces de mis pequeños, jugando por los pasillos, corriendo de un lado a otro, mi hija alimentando a sus "bebés" jugando a la mamá, mientras yo preparaba la cena.

Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos y me dirigí a la habitación de mi pequeña. Mi pequeña Elizabeth, ella era todo para su padre, aquella pequeñita con la que no contábamos, ella que había sido la más empalagosa de todos, siempre en las piernas de Edward, en mis brazos o jugando con alguno de sus hermanos mayores. Y, ¿quién diría?, que se iba a enamorar e irse a Australia. La última vez que la vi estaba esperando bebé, había prometido llevarme con ella para conocer a mi nieto: Edward junior, que apenas tenía un mes de vida.

Me devolví, apagando las luces. No sin antes echar una última mirada a la planta alta de mi casa que por muchos años estuvo llena de risas, llantos, alegrías y tristezas. Ahora sólo quedaban recuerdos.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tomé un sorbo del café que quedaba, lo dejé en la mesita de noche, tomé una mantita que yo había tejido para mi primer hijo y me tapé con ella; no sin antes, como todos los días, tomar la foto de mi Edward, llevándola contra mi pecho, abrazándola.

_**Flash Back**_

_—No te vayas, ángel. No me dejes sola— sollocé mientras a mi Edward se le iba la vida. Apreté su mano, dándole desesperados besos en la misma mientras las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro._

_—Nunca estarás sola, mi arañita— susurró con dificultad._

_—No hables, sabes que te hace mal— dije acariciando su cabello alborotado. Él me miro por interminables minutos, sus ojos verde esmeralda me miraban con dulzura, pero con una enorme tristeza._

_—Te estaré esperando— una sonrisa torcida adornó sus bellos labios._

_—No, no, por favor, mi amor. Toda una vida juntos, ¿recuerdas? No me dejes— sollocé mirando la camilla del hospital, mis hijos nos habían dado privacidad, querían que nos despidiéramos solos. Pero yo no podía despedirme de él… no podía. _

_—Cumplí mi promesa— dijo con dificultad, mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Levantó su mano, completamente llena de arrugas, y acarició mi mejilla. El tacto de su piel quemaba como el primer día. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo seguir sin él? —: como cuando me dijiste que me querías, ¿lo recuerdas? — asentí sollozando—. Cada día de mi vida te demostré cuando te amé y lo mucho que te seguiré amando, mi amor._

_—Yo también te amo, ángel. Te amo tanto. _

_—Vendré por ti cuando sea el momento, mi arañita— susurró antes de que sus hermosos ojos se cerraran para siempre. _

_Su mano, que descansaba en mi mejilla, cayó a su costado. Me acerque a él, besé sus labios por última vez. Ahí quedaba el amor de mi vida. Cerré los sus hermosos ojos que tantos años me habían mirado con el más profundo sentimiento de amor. _

_—Y fue hasta que la muerte nos separó, mi viejito— sin más, lo abracé, implorando porque su alma descansara en paz._

_**Fin flash Back**_

Abrí los ojos, ¡me sentía tan bien!, tan liviana. La foto de mi Edward que estaba en mi pecho ahora estaba en el suelo.

_—_Oh, ángel. ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?_ —_ dije estirando mi brazo para alcanzar la foto de mi amado. Pero algo rápidamente llamó mi atención, la piel de mi mano… estaba completamente rejuvenecida.

_—_Estoy a tu lado, arañita. Jamás me he ido_—_ volteé mi rostro y quedé completamente paralizada.

Al verlo acostado a mi lado, mirándome fijamente… los años no habían pasado, él seguía igual de guapo que hace 48 años.

_—_Mi Amor_—_ susurré. No podía llorar, me sentía tan bien que las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos.

_—_Hola, arañita_—_ dijo abrazándome con fuerza contra su pecho_—._ ¿Me extrañaste?

_—_Mucho.

_—_Llegó la hora, arañita. Ahora eres parte de nosotros_— _dijo el besándome la frente. Miré hacia donde descansaba su vista, ¿en qué momento nos pusimos de pie?, vi hacia la entrada de mi habitación y una sonrisa adornó mi rostro.

Alice, mamá, papá, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle; se encontraban esperándome. Mis amigos y mis familiares que habían abandonado el mundo de los vivos hacía varios años, me miraban con dulzura, cada uno sonriendo, abrazado de su pareja.

_— _¿Estás lista?_ —_ Edward, tan joven como cuando lo conocí, acariciaba mi cabello; ahora largo y completamente castaño.

—Siempre lo estuve— él me sonrió y besó mis labios. Se sentía tan bien.

Después de casi dos años el volvía por mí.

—Tienes un pasaje a la eternidad… conmigo— murmuró antes de envolverme entre sus brazos para siempre.

Miré mi cuerpo inerte en aquella gran cama vacía, ya no respiraba; aquella viejita que había sido por tantos años quedaba ahí, en un cuerpo agotado.

Mi misión en la tierra había terminado.

—Para toda la eternidad— susurré.

Él besó mis labios lentamente, mientras nuestras almas se unían para siempre.

Aquello que nos da la vida, hay que disfrutarlo constantemente. Nunca sabrás si tu hora es hoy o cuando tu piel esté llena de marcas. Lo importante es que vivas cada día como si fuera el último, jamás dejes de decir te amo a tus seres amados, quizá mañana ellos no estén. Pero ten por seguro que en algún lugar del cielo te estarán mirando y cuidando… hasta que lleguen a tu lado, para que puedas partir junto a ellos hacia la eternidad.

_Las Aves volaron en el cielo y yo junto con ellas. A pesar de todo, jamás estuvimos separados._

_FIN._

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola mis Lindas, me anime a subir mi Os, espero que les haya gustado, soy una sentimental con mayúsculas aunque no lo demuestre mucho ajaj, espero sus comentarios, si les gusto o no.**_

Besitos y Abrazos desde Chile, las Quiero bye Hermosas.


End file.
